


Fireworks

by Riverwillows73



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Complete, F/F, Marriage Proposal, New Year's Eve, One Shot, Post Season 7, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverwillows73/pseuds/Riverwillows73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as part of a challenge on the kittenboard. Several years after the end of season 7. Tara wasn't killed & the whole Kennedy fiasco never happened. Willow decides to pop "THE" question on New Year's Eve. With a little help from her friends, Willow hopes to make the night unforgettable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: W/T 
> 
> Rating: PG
> 
> Angst/Drama Rating: None
> 
> Disclaimer: I in no way, shape or form own the characters from BtVS, they’re owned by Joss Whedon/Mutant Enemy. All original characters are in no way connected to them except by me in this forum. I own nothing but my soul, and even that is only a fleeting ownership… such is life.
> 
> Feedback: If you’re up for, it’s always appreciated.
> 
>  
> 
> _Author's Notes : It's three hours until midnight here in Tucson, and I thought I'd see what I could pull out of my sleep deprived brain. Yeah, I know the titles isn't very original, but it's pretty constant outside my apartment right now, so I went with it. This is also totally on the fly so there's no beta. Any errors are completely my own, so excuse me for it now._

Willow had been fidgeting all night, constantly checking her watch and sighing heavily. Dawn was home from school, and she and Faith were driving Buffy eighty shades of insane. Xander and Anya were sitting near one another talking amiably, and Giles just lingered quietly in the background watching. 

 

Finally Tara pulled her aside while everyone else was distracted after dinner. “Will, what’s wrong with you?” she asked gently.

 

“Wrong? Who said anything’s wrong?” Willow laughed nervously and pulled at her collar. “I’m dandy, everything’s just dandy. I’m good, you’re good, we’re all good. Why don’t we go back in with everyone?” 

 

Willow checked her watch again as she steered Tara back into the rec room of slayer central. When they walked in everyone stopped talking and looked at them like deer in headlights.

 

Tara put her hands on her hips and glared at the Scoobies. “Okay, just what is going on here? You all know something and someone better spill quick.” She said as she looked at Willow through narrowed eyes.

 

Faith jumped to Willow’s rescue. “Naw, blondie, nothin’ funny goin’ on here. We were just trying to decide what channel to watch the ball drop from. Dick Clark is kinda creepy, I mean shouldn’t that guy be dead by now? And Ryan Seacrest… well there’s just somethin’ not right about that dude.”

 

“Dick Clark is a demon, I’ve met him once,” Anya piped up. “We met in Boston right after that whole tea party thing. But he’s not holding up well, Hallie said he crossed the wrong group of elves and got himself all cursed… such a shame too, he used to be a really nice guy.”

 

Tara looked hard at Willow for a moment, and Willow just blushed under the scrutiny and aimed herself for one of the couches. Buffy slide over to perch on the arm, and Tara didn’t miss her pass something to Willow. Willow looked up at Buffy, who nodded at her and winked.

 

The next few hours passed in conversation, a discussion of outrageous resolutions led by Anya most of which somehow ended up sounding more sexual than they really were. Finally it was quarter of twelve. Dawn and Faith were sitting on either side of Buffy on a couch both hopped up and started grabbing coats. Faith handed Anya and Xander their jackets, as she pulled hers on. Dawn handed Willow hers and Tara’s, Buffy already had hers and handed Giles his.

 

“C’mon, Tara, there’s fireworks this year we have to go see them!” Dawn gushed and pulled at her like a child.

 

They all went out into the garden, the faint sounds of moving water coming from the Koi pond as they all stood staring at the sky. Willow moved off to the side and pulled out a cellphone and sent a text that chimed loudly as it went.

 

Just then the sky exploded with a colorful number ten floating in the air, the rockets began the countdown and everyone remained quiet watching the show. Slowly the Scoobies pulled back until Willow and Tara were at the forefront holding hands.

 

“Watch the sky, baby,” Willow said softly.

 

Tara looked at Willow and smiled, not noticing the retreat of everyone else. The sky lit with a loud, booming array of color and sound.

 

“MARRY ME” 

 

Floated brilliantly and weightless in the night sky as Tara turned to Willow, now down on one knee holding a small box in her hand.

 

“Marry me, Tara,” Willow asked softly.

 

Tara’s mouth opened and closed like one of the koi in the pond only a few feet away. She looked around and saw all the Scoobies had moved just out of earshot and were holding bouquets of red roses.

 

“Marry me, Tara. Make me the happiest person on earth. Say you will, say yes,” Willow asked and opened the small box in her hand. Willow took out a baguette cut emerald surrounded by gorgeous deep blue aquamarine just the shade of Tara's eyes.

 

Tears filling her eyes, Tara bit her lip and nodded. Willow slipped the ring on her hand and jumped up throwing her arms around Tara.

 

“SHE SAID YES!!!” Willow squealed.

 

The Scoobies cheered loudly as Willow and Tara kissed passionately under the fireworks streaming across the sky.

 

Pulling back breathlessly, Tara gently rubbed her nose against Willow. “So how are you gonna top this next year?” she asked giggling.

 

Willow’s brow scrunched up in thought, and then she smiled wickedly; pulling Tara close, Willow began to draw small circles over Tara’s stomach slowly and meaningfully. 

 

“I think I have an idea,” Willow said.

 

Tara raised an eyebrow and smiled, resting her forehead against Willow's, they giggled together.


End file.
